


Unexpected

by Wayward_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Male Character, Jock Castiel, Jock Dean Winchester, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Nerd Dean, Sam Ships It, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Dean, Top Sam, Tumblr: sastielweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Winchester/pseuds/Wayward_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homophobic and popular Dean unexpectedly falls for the school reject</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Drive

It was 12:47 pm and Castiel Novak sat in the very last row of Junior English class doodling on the edges of his assignment.  
Mr. Anderson noticed Cas doodling and shouted “Get your head out of the clouds Cas.”  
The class stared and laughed for a moment before returning to the task at hand. The bell signaling the beginning of lunch rang out at 12:50 pm. Cas hurriedly packed up his sketch pads but dropped his binder, spilling his papers. As he tried to pick them up Dean Winchester stepped on them, tracking dirt on his sketch of angel wings.  
“Dumb fag” Dean spat at Castiel.  
Castiel waited until Dean was gone to finish packing up and then headed to lunch. Dean stared at Castiel in the lunch line and once Cas noticed Dean’s staring he quickly went to his seat. Throughout lunch Cas blared Panic at the Disco through his ear buds and silently sketched a bloody figure with broken wings.  An unknown figure slips into the seat across from Cas. When Cas identifies it as Dean he quickly panics and stands from his seat.  Dean    motioned him back to the seat across from him and Cas cautiously sat back down.  Dean cleared his throat and leaned in causing Cas to flinch.  
  “I need you to come with me” Dean whispered. Cas quietly declined and avoided eye contact with Dean.  “Just for the rest of the school day.”  
“First I can’t skip my pre calc test second I don’t want to go anywhere with you” Cas hissed.  
“Look if you come with me ill never bother you again, plus you have like 200% in preparation calc, missing one test won’t hurt.”  
Cas huffed and got up from his seat and Dean pumped his fist in excitement. They both quickly headed to the parking lot before lunch ended so the teachers couldn’t stop them.   Cas got in on the passenger side of Dean’s 1967 impala and Dean in the drivers seat.  After 45 minutes of driving Cas got fed up thinking it was some sort of prank where he ends up walking 30 miles home.  “Where are you taking me?” Cas angrily hisses.  
“Shhhh!” Dean snaps “you’ll scare them!”  
“Scare who?” Cas grumbles.  
Dean drifts to the side of the road and stops next to the heavily wooded forest.  
  “Them” Dean whispers motioning to two eagles resting in a tree only a few feet away from Cas’ window.   
Cas’ eyes widen at the beautiful site. Dean and Cas lived in a bigger city and didn’t see much nature so it was truly amazing.  Dean smirked and opened his door, exiting the car. Moments later Cas followed him as he got a blanket out of the trunk.  
“Follow me” Dean whispered as he went up a narrow path into the woods. Silently Cas followed and they walked for nearly 10 minutes before reaching a clearing with a beautiful crystal blue lake. Cas gasped at the sheer beauty of it all.   
“Kinda cool right?” Dean laughed.  
Cas huffed “yeah… kinda” Cas remarked sarcastically.  
Dean smiled softly and stared until Cas noticed.  
"C"mon" Dean said and began walking to a soft grassy area.  
He laid out the blanket and laid down waiting for Cas.  
"Where do I sit?" Cas asked.  
Dean motioned to his the area next to him where if Cas laid their sides would most definitely touch. Cas huffed and laid beside only because his back hurt from walking. A tall willow tree provided them with shade but the sun kept them warm.  
"Why did you bring me here?" Cas wondered.  
"Because I needed to." Dean replied.  
"Again I ask, why?"  
"To tell you the truth" Dean said and stared at the clouds in the blue sky.  
"Which is?" Cas asked while sitting up next to Dean.  
Dean sighed and looked painfully into Cas' eyes. Sitting up Dean leaned closer to Cas.  
"My life is a lie. I'm not who the person I show people. I don't love my girlfriend. I don't love football. I love Harry Potter. But... I wouldn't tell anyone this.. but you.. I have to tell you. " Dean said.  
Cas tilted his head slightly and looked into Dean's watering eyes.  
"What is it?" Cas softly asked  
Dean leaned in and softly gripped Cas' cheek before gently kissing his soft lips. Cas, tense at first slowly melted in Dean's arms and began kissing back. They fell back on the blanket, Dean on top of Cas. The kiss grew from gentle to passionate. Dean withdrew and stared into Cas' crystal blue eyes through his forest green eyes. Cas, out of breath looked into Dean's eyes playfully and pushed him off. Dean landed beside him and laughed.  
The two of them talked for hours on end about everything from emotions and favorite movies and future plans.This was by far the most alive Cas had felt in years. Later, Cas slowly fell asleep to the sound of Dean's steady breaths.  
...  
It had possibly been hours when Cas awoke in a panic. It was already dark outside and Dean was sitting next to him watching him sleep.  
"Crap what time is it?!?" Cas exclaimed  
"It's only 9:30" Dean laughed  
"Shit shit shit. I have to go home!" Cas yelled and stood up quickly  
"Hey hey hey calm down." Dean said, standing up as well.

He grabbed Cas' shoulder and shook him slightly "It's gonna be fine." Dean said softly  
"No it won't Dean my parents are gonna kill me!" Cas shrieks.  
Cas begins pacing and hyperventilating before Dean stops him and pulls him into a calming hug.  
"You're gonna be fine. And hey if your gonna get in trouble might as well get in as much as possible." Dean whispered before sprinting for the lake, removing his clothes as he ran. By the edge of the dock he stood in his boxers and jumped in. Cas laughed and ran following doing the same as Dean did but hesitated at the edge of the dock.  
"C"mon Cas don't be a pussy." Dean spat.  
Cas thought for a moment and sat at the edge of the dock. Dean swam in front of him and laughed.  
"Plug your nose" Dean whispered.  
"Wait no Dean" Cas said but was cut off by being yanked into the water by his waist.  
Cas jumped above water and sucked in as much water as possible before playfully punching a smirking Dean in the shoulder. Cas looked at Dean from the side before jumping on top of him and pushing him under water. Laughing, Cas swam away, kicking water back at Dean.  
They both swam for a while before retreating to the blanket. By this time it was 10:45 but Cas had completely forgot his life outside of this lake. They both got dressed and cuddled to stay warm.  
...


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lake his fantasy home is his hell

"It's getting late." Dean said rolling onto his side.  
Cas sighed and got up .  
"My parents are gonna kill me." Cas laughed.  
Dean stood up and grabbed the blanket. By the time they reached the car it was nearly 12 at night. Dean wrapped the blanket around Cas and opened the passenger side door for him. Cas checked his phone and was surprised to have no messages from his parents. By the time they arrived at Cas' house it was 1 am.   
"Thanks for this Dean." Cas said, smirking.  
"Anytime." Dean replied pulling Cas into a kiss across the center console.  
Cas laughed softly and got out of the car. Dean waited to leave until Cas was safely inside. Dean drove home, striking when thought of his time with Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to add more tomorrow!


	3. Consequences  (cont.)

3 maybe even 4 days had passed of school before Cas showed up again. This wasn't like him he wouldn't miss a day of school even if he had the flu. Heck, if he had cancer he'd probably find a way to show up to school, via Skype or something. This put Dean on edge so the moment he saw Cas in Mr. Anderson's class he practically ran to his side. But was greeted by a cold shoulder and a side glare from Cas. Cas was hunched over on his desk with his grey goodie pulled over to hide his face. Dean's eyes began to water but he quickly shut that down and hid every ounce of emotion in his body.   
The ear shattering bell rang out meaning everyone had to be seated unless they wanted detention. Dean stayed seated by Cas and for once got his notebook out for class. Cas, for once, did not get out his notebook or draw or take notes on the lecture. He didn't lift his head from the desk for the entire period. Groups of girls and boys chatted quietly clearly laughing at the odd couple, Cas and Dean that is. Dean didn't try to get Cas to talk but he was there for the whole class, occasionally grabbing Cas' hand under the desk. Dean had no clue of what was going on but he knew he had to be there for him.  
The moment the lunch bell rang Cas stood from his seat and walked very quickly out of the class. Dean had to jog to catch up to him.   
"Cas, wait." Dean pleaded.  
He grabbed Cas' shoulder and spun him so they were face to face. He excepted to see Cas' usual bright and beautiful face. He expected to see his crystal blue eyes and perfect porcelain skin. He expected to see his soft pink lips.  
But what he saw, was no where near that. Cas' face was filled sadness and pain. His eyes bright red around the edges followed by bruises. His porcelain skin now a canvas for fists. He saw a split bloody lip, dry and chapped.   
"Cas" Dean whispered  
Cas pushed him away and took off down the hall. Dean stood frozen in the same spot as people pushed around him in the crowded halls.   
When the halls cleared Dean slid down the wall to a seated position and closed his eyes.


	4. Causes come with effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns what a good time costs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT MORE COMING

The school day dragged on for Dean and Cas was no where in sight. Dean sat through Geometry itching for the moment he could leave and find Cas. As soon as the bell rang for the end of school Dean jumped from his seat and headed straight for his car. With in a few minutes he pulled up to Cas' suburban home and jogged to the door.   
He attempted to open the door but it was locked. Dean banged on the door until a person appeared in the door window. The red headed scrawny women opened the door and crossed her arms.  
"Dean. Winchester." She spat.  
"That's me." Dean remarked and pushed passed the angry women.   
"Hey stop. This is not your house!" She screamed grabbing Dean's arms only to be shoved off.  
"Where is he?" Dean growled.  
"Probably in hell where he belongs." The women laughed   
"Dean!" Cas screamed in the distance.   
Dean took off running, following the screams.   
"Cas!" Dean's voiced cracked as he turned into the kitchen.   
What Dean saw was pure evil. Cas tied to a broken chair with blood dripping down his bruised face.   
"Dean." Cas mumbled weakly.  
"Cas. Oh god." Dean whimpered.  
Dean quickly untied Cas and moved him to the couch.   
"Stop touching him!" And angry male voice shouted.  
Dean turned around to see a brown haired man holding a shot gun only two feet away.   
"You must be Mr. Novak." Dean laughed.  
Mr. Novak tightened his grip on the shot gun. "Get out of this house now and you can keep both your arms."  
"That's not gonna happen." Dean replied "how can I let you do this to him?"  
"You do know he's gay right?" Mr Novak laughed and pointed the gun to Cas.   
"Hey!" Dean shouts and steps in front of the gun "Don't ever touch him."   
Mr Novak pushed up his chin with the shotgun and yelled "He's my son I'll hit if I want" Mr. Novak retracted the gun and swiped it across Dean's face.   
"Dean!" Cas cried out.  
Bloody on the floor, Dean grunted and wiped the blood from his. But with a swipe of hand he grabbed the gun and pushed it back into Mr. Novak's face. He ran to Cas' side and grabbed his hand.   
"Run Cas" he said once he was on his feet  
They made it to Dean's car and sped of out of the neighborhood. It felt they had been driving for hours before either of them spoke.  
"What the hell was that?" Dean asked Cas.  
"What do you mean?" Cas mumbled.  
"How long have they hit you like this?" Dean asked.  
"Ever since I remember." Cas replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Updating soon!


End file.
